Chowder
Chowder (Dumpcat in spinoff) is the main character and protagonist of Chowder. He is an apprentice under the learning of Mung Daal. He was his apprentice until the series finale where he took over the catering company. He was the main antagonist of The Dice Cycle making Ceviche the main protagonist of the episode AppearanceEdit Chowder is what the people call a purple cat/bear/rabbit/hippo (In Endive's Dirty Secret Mung said he is a robot). He has a pink nose with a tail like a raccoon's. He has a purple hat with two points and has a purple and fuchsia/magenta shirt that covers his legs. He wears purple shoes and at times has pants on. When he removes his hat, he has two shorter ears like a rabbit's. He has a prominant fang on his upper jaw that can be seen even when his mouth is closed. Due to his appetite, he is quite a bit on the heavy side and doesn't do well with sports or physical activity in general. PersonalityEdit Chowder has the personality of a sweet, innocent, impulsive and friendly child who has a passion for being in the kitchen. There have been times when he has a darker personality and will go berserk if he does not have food in a limit of time (one minute). He is very loyal to Mung and has called him Papa showing he thinks him as a father figure, and like the others, is usually scared of Truffles. RelationshipsEdit Chowder's ability to form bonds or relationships with other characters is often strained due to him being a nuisance to others. Mung DaalEdit Chowder has clearly taken a big liking towards Mung, often seeing him as a father figure, and going to him for advice, Mung even at times treats him as if he were his own son. as Mung's apprentice, Chowder tries his best to oblige to Mung's wishes, but will often disobey if he feels the need to do so. His enthusiasm makes up for his intelligence, which seems to amuse Mung at times. He and Daal are often seen preparing dishes together, even though Mung knows of his eratic and uncontrollable behavior. GazpachoEdit Gazpacho has taken a liking to Chowder, even referring to him as "his little buddy" at one point, they are shown to be close friends, as they often go to one another for help or assistance in their daily lives. Chowder was the one who helped Gazpacho pursue his Comedy career, and Gazpacho tried to help Chowder with his problemswith Panini (to an extent). Gazpacho was also chosen by Mung and Truffles to babysit Chowder. AppearancesEdit * Chowder is the main character of the show and has made an appearance in every single episode of the series with these exception of Gazpacho! * However, in many of the end credit puppet scenes, he does make an appearance. TriviaEdit * Chowder's voice actor is Nicky Jones in the series, but in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, it isTara Strong. * When he grows up he takes over the catering company, married Panini and taught his apprentice Scraps. * He is named after a special soup. * Chowder's relatives have never been shown though he does address Mung as "daddy." * The longest period of time he can go without eating is two hours. * He has broken the fourth wall more than any other character. * He is shown to eat about anything. * The only time he was bothered being in a cartoon was in Brain Grub. * The voice actor of Chowder is the voice actor for Gumball in the pilot episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. * Chowder models also avalible on Steam Community, for Garry's Mod (Gmod) * He appears similar to the Pokemon Munchlax Who is similar both visually and characteristic wise. Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Formerly Characters Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Deceased Category:Spirit